Peace,Love & Jonas
by lauren.kelsey.amelia
Summary: When best friends Lauren,Kelsey and Lia move to cali for a year after grad,they hope to start all over and forget their past.But when they come face to face with rockstars who introduce themselves as the girls neighbor's, their lives are turned upsidedown
1. Chapter 1

Newfoundland (Canada) was as cold as ever, but the three girls knew California was yet to come.

Kelsey Thompson, Lia Brady and Lauren Gray have been best friends since the 8th grade and now after just graduating, they were as close as sisters. The girls have shared the same dream for as long as they could remember; going to live together in California for a year. Now their dreams were becoming a reality as they were on their flight to Los Angelas.

The flight over was exhausting and with each time zone change their pile of jet-lag was getting heavier until finally their plane had landedand in the middle of the Los Angelas airport stood Kelsey, Lauren and Lia bundelled up in their warm Newfoundland clothes.

"Holy shit! It's so hot here!" Lauren exclaimed while taking off her heavy hoodie.

"Ooohh! So is he! And him! And ooh buddy! Look at Mr.Macho Man over there! Aaahhh, I love California already; and all it's hot guys." said Lia looking in every direction already hunting for hot guys.

"Ooh! You're right! He is hot!" exclaimed Kelsey. And having a tottaly random 'Kelsey moment' she called out in the direction of the hot guy. "Hey Mr.Macho Man! Yeah you, just thought you should know that your hot!"

'Mr.Macho Man' gave Kelsey an odd look and backed away slowly as Kelsey turned back to the girls and said "Oh yeah, he wants me"

Lauren and Lia were just about on the floor laughing.

Finally when they were able to get up Lauren said "So, girls, welcome to California! But don't forget our promis: what happens in California stays in California."


	2. oh?

Lauren's Point of view

i Whoa I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now.. /i 

"What the hell?" asked Kelsey Thompson, one of my two best friends.

The sound of misery buisness kept playing. My other best friend, glared at the ceiling.

"Whoever you are, u TURN DOWN THE GOD DAMN MUSIC! /u " she yelled poking the ceiling with a broom handle. The music got louder.

"That's it!" I yelled. Seizing my best friends arms, I dragged them upstairs and we stood in front of room 356, in our pajamas. We knocked loudly a few times. The music stopped. I folded my arms as the door opened.

"Oh-" Lia gasped.

"My-" Kelsey Whispered.

"Jonas!" I breathed.

Joe Jonas stood there, staring at us.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, 'scuse us for a second."

"That's the.. Oh my gosh!" said Kelsey excitedly.

"No, it can't be..I mean...how..?"Lia said, wide eyed. I closed the door and we squealed quietly. Then we put on our mad faces and opened the door again, to see all three of them.

"Listen, we've flown 6 hours from home, so we're kina jet-lagged. So can you shut off your music?" I asked.

Suprised by my outburst, Nick nodded.

"Sorry." he said, locking his eyes with mine.

"Good." Kelsey said as we closed the door.

"Oh my god!" I laughed as we went back into our appartment.

Joe's Point of view

"Did that just happen?" I asked my brothers.

"Did three incredibly gorgous girls just show up in pajamas? Yeah dude. It happened." Kevin grinned

"I feel kinda bad..." Nick muttered.

"You would. The sensitive one." I laughed.

Amelia's Point of view.

I glared up at the ceiling. OF COURSE! As soon as we get back to our new home with a 5-hour time difference, the ignorant pigs above us have their music on bust!

"WHOEVER YOU ARE-" I don't really care I thought "TURN DOWN THE GOD DAMN MUSIC!" Gee, wouldn't it be crazy if that was some famous family? I wonder if they'd have a cute older guy... That would be good, just as long as no one else would fall for him. That would be perfect.

Not so perfect, because whoever those ignorant pigs are turned up the music. Lauren was obviously as mad as I was, considering the ride over. This could onnly top it off.

Lauren got up off the floor and dragged Kelsey and I with her. The next thing I knew, we were facing appt #356. hmm, I wonder if I were to add up the didgets would I come up with some freaky destiny number? 3 5 614. Nope, didn't think so.

Lo knocked on the door, and quickly enough it opened with a smirking face of the ignorant... Jonas brother !? Yeah..that would be perfect.

Kelsey's Point of view.

greeat! I just got off of a 5 hour plane ride from Newfoundland to California just to put up with a loud asshole in the appartment above us?! What agreat welcome to our new home...NOT!

Lia tried desperatly to bang on the ceiling with a broom to try to get the music to stop. But she never had any luck as the music just got louder.

I could clearly see the look of anger growing on Lauren's face as she quickly grabbed me and Lia by the arm and before I knew it, I was standing outside appt #356 ready to dig into the inconsiderate asshole at the other side of the door. I glanced down as Lauren pounded on the door and noticed Lia counting on her fingers; I bet she is having a nerdy 'Lia moment' and is probably doing math equations in her head for fun.

It wasn't long before the asshole in room 356 finally opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes! Standing before us was the one, the only; Joe Jonas! With a shocked expression on her face, Lauren closed the door as we all had a little 'squealy momen'. Wow... our inconsiderant asshole turned out to be a hot inconsiderant asshole! We put on our mad faces again and opened the door just to see all three Jonas Brothers standing before us.

Make that three hot inconsiderate asshole...


	3. Breakfest & Bed

3rd Person-

Bzzzttttttt

Bzzzzttttttt!

"Ugh,Lauren go get that!"Lia yelled from her room, next to lauren's.

"Why doesn't Kelsey?" Lo yelled back.

BBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!

"Argh!"Lo screamed, getting out of bed.She stumbled out of her room and to the door. She opened it , ready to yell at the person who woke her up at one in the afternoon.A cart with a bunch of plates of food was just sitting there. Lauren picked up the little white card that was attached to three red roses.

We're sorry we bugged you guys last night. So heres some breakfast.We're gunna make it up to you tonight.We'll meet you at Chuck E Cheese (lame, we know) at 7.

The guys upstairs,

Kevin,Joe & Nick (:

Lauren laughed I guess thier sweet guys after all. She ran to Lia's room and jumped on her best friend.

"Lia!We have a date tonight!"Lauren squealed , giggling.

"With wh-...THEM?!" She asked angrily.

"Yeah , they sent us breakfast and roses and an apology!" Lia grabbed the card and read it.

Kelsey came in,rubbing her eyes.

"Whats going on?"She asked as she climbed on lia's bed too.Lia showed Kelsey the card.

"OH EM GEE!" She cried.Then Lauren , looking thoughtful said:

"I'm Hungry."

-About three hours later-

"Man I didn't think I could eat so much." Lia groaned.

"We only have three hours to get ready!"Kelsey screamed.

"Shower's Mine!"They yelled all at once. Lauren made a mad dash, and got there first.

"HA!"

Lia's POV.

They couldn't leave us alone , could they? It was only one pm. We're tired, Let us sleep!

"Lo,get the door!" I mummbled, half screaming into my pillow. Hey , I did tell you I was tired.

"Why not Kelsey?!" Lo argued. I didn't hear a sound from Kelsey.

She must still be asleep.She sleeps like a freaking rock! I thought I heard lauren sigh, But I'm not quite sure. Within a few bangs and sighs, the door clicked open and I could finally go back to sleep. I was having a crazy dream, that we finally got to L.A and the JB's lived in the appartment above us. It was great.

"Lia! We have a date tonight!" Sang lo. With you... I hope not. I thought. It soon quickly dawned on me.

"With wh--...THEM!?" I was way beyond angry, I was livid.

Kelsey a.k.a sleeping beauty. Was padding into my room and I quickly shoved the invite into her face. I'd hope she'd take my side on this.

"OH EM GEE!" I heard kelsey squeal after a moment. I slapped my forehead, Who was I kidding?

Kelsey's POV

As if three hot inconsiderate assholes weren't enough, now I had to wake up to one squealing girl, and another girl with a look of death on her face. As I walked into lia's room the first thing I seen was lauren jumping up and down excitedly on lia's bed and the minute my eyes were open enough to take this all in, Lia (aka little miss death face) shoved a note in my face signed by Kevin,Joe & Nick Jonas of room 356.

"OH EM GEE!" I squealed after a minute. No way!We actually have dates with the Jonas Brothers!

I guess they actually are kind of nice.But obviously little miss death face didn't think so because she still looked as if she might bite someone's head off..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : We do not own the Jonas Brothers , although sometimes we wish we did

Disclaimer : We do not own the Jonas Brothers , although sometimes we wish we did. Neither do we own Miley Cyrus , Aly & AJ or anything affiliated with Disney. Oh we don't own some of the songs , or Chuck E Cheese. No matter how cool that place is, even though we've never been there . :D 

**Author's Notes : Okay , Lo & Lia here, we're sooo happy that we've had so many readers, which is 86 ! mhmmm , 4 away from ninty. But, it would be great if we could have some reviewers too. If you enjoy our series, and have us on you're alert list, then you should be reviewing. Don't worry , we won't be like 50 reviews or we're not posting, but we'd like to have at least two to our names.**

Chapter 3 Lo's POV

"Kels, I need help!" Lia was whining.

"Mental help," I grinned, and she slapped me.

It was 6:30, half an hour until we leave. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black hoodie and black flats. Lia had on a purple long-sleeved shirt, jeans and white sneakers. Kelsey had a ¾ length-sleeved blue shirt, a black cami underneath, jeans and brown and pink sneakers.

Lo's hair-loose, curly-waves

Lia's hair –half up half down

Kelsey's hair – straight and down

"C'mon!" Kelsey yelled. "It's five to seven , let's go!"

Someone was clearly excited.

We took a cab to Chuck E Cheese's, earning weird glance from employees, parents and little kids.

"I wonder where the boy's are…"Lia muttered looking around.

"Wonder no more!" said a deep musical voice from behind us. We turned around and smiled.

"Hey." Kelsey said, as we walked toward each other.

We all just stood there.

Awkward? 

Yes.

"So," Nick said. "I bet your Lia," he said pointing to Kelsey. "You're Kelsey" he said lia, "and. Your Lauren." He smiled.

I half giggled. "One out of three. That's Lia, and that's Kelsey."

"My bad." He grinned charmingly.

"I'm sure." I laughed. I noticed my friends staring at Kevin and Joe.

"Guys. Lia? Kels? AMELIA & KELSEY!" I yelled. They jumped and snapped out of it.

"I'm hungry." Joe said . "Pizza anyone?" 

"No pepperioni on my half, I'm a-" 

"Vegetarian?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." 

"That's awesome." He smiled. **Okay. I don't have many 'lia' moments here but.. EPPPPPPPPPP!**

So we all walked to the pizza part of the building and sat in a booth. Girls on left, Boys on right. Me across from nick, Lia from Joe and Kels from Kevin. As we ate , the guys asked us questions.

-How old are you guys ?

Eighteen, Seventeen, Seventeen.

-Where are you from?

Newfoundland, In Canada.

While Kels and Lia, were talking Joe and Kev, Nick asked me what my background was.

"I'm Norwegian, Irish, Scottish and a little bit of French." I replied pointing at my face.

"Pale skin, freckles, and green eyes." Nick said, smiling. I grinned.

"Okay." Kelsey said, banging her hands on the table. "Let's go have some fun." 

So we got up and ran to the arcade. Nick was falling behind. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him.

Around 11, we all drove home in a taxi , and after saying and hugging goodbye- we went to our separate floors. 

Lia's POV

I groaned. Five Outfits, That's how many it took me to get ready. I mean come on! It's not like they're rock stars…Well, they are. But that's beside the point!

"Come on! It's five to seven! Let's go!" Yeah , she definitely didn't take my side on this one.

After taking a taxi to "Chuck E Cheese" I was regretting ever letting Lauren getting me up this morning. So, I strummed my fingers on my elbow.

"I wonder where the guys are.." I said to myself more than anyone else.

"Wonder no more!" I heard a conceited voice say. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

Joe-1 , Lia – 0 

Yeah, I'm keeping count. So sue me. We sort of just stood there, just taking in our surroundings. After a few moments we sat down in a booth.

Nick & Lo seemed to hit it off from the start. She definitely will not keep that "Friendship" in Cali.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Kevin.

"Ah, our accents gave us away!" I laughed joking.

"We're from Newfoundland, Canada." Stated Kelsey, laughing at me.

"A long way from home then." Stated Joe.

"Its nice here though, warm." I smiled. Newfoundland, definitely had rain in July.

"Nick has a crushhhh!"Whispered Joe quietly. I grinned I don't think anyone else had heard.

Kelsey's POV 

I was getting anxious..Lauren and lia we're talking forever! Lia is after changing five times before finding her perfect outfit and lo has been in the shower for an hour.

I stood there looking annoyed in my comfy blue jeans, my ¾ length sleeved blue shirt and my black lace cami underneath with my hand on my hips , I yelled out . "C'mon! It's five to seven , Let's go!" 

Finally before I knew it we were sitting in a booth in chuck e Cheese. I was sitting across from Kevin, Lia from Joe and Lo from nick.

At first they asked us some questions in general like how old we are and where we were from – as if they couldn't tell from our Newfoundland accents. After that we all went off in our own conversations . Lia with Joe, Lauren with Nick and Me with Kevin.

"…So…" Kevin started. "why did you girls come to L.A?" 

"Well, we have always wanted to go to California since 8th grade and since we just graduated we all decided to move to California for a year." I replied.

"So, you girls are only here for a year?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah," I said. "and we plan on making it the best year of our lives!" I added with a shy smile. "Okay." I said changing the topic. "Let's go have some fun!"

After that the night seemed to fly by we were having so much fun the night just seemed like a blue and before I knew it, we were all back in our own apartments.


End file.
